Mortal Instruments Idol
by IamSpaceman
Summary: What happens when Isabelle forces Alec and Jace to try out for American Idol with her? Read to find out! AH AU
1. Chapter 1

_"In other news, the hot show American Idol is holding auditions right here in Brooklyn-"_

Isabelle's jaw dropped. American Idol? Right here in her own backyard? Oh, there is no way she can't try out.

"Alec! You going to try out with me!" she cried, grabbing Alec's arm.

"Try out with you for what?" Alec asked, not paying attention to the newscast or his sister reading some book Isabelle didn't recognize. She glimpsed a bit of the title and the first letter of the author as Alec brushed off her hands. Something Angel by someone whose name started with a C.

_"_For American Idol, _duh!"_

Alec stared at her for a moment in disbelief. "You want me to try out with American Idol with you?"

"Yes! I can't go by myself! You have to try out too, if only to make me feel better."

"Isabelle-"

"I'll make Jace try out too."

Alec groaned, shutting his book. Isabelle glanced at the title. _Clockwork Angel_ by Cassandra Clare. "But I can't _sing_!"

"Of course you can sing! You're a Lightwood! Besides, I need moral support." Isabelle mentally giggled evilly as she put on her best puppy-dog face on the outside. Alec had never watched Idol so he didn't know they let family and friends tag along anyway.

Alec groaned again. "Fine!"

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed and hugged his neck before running up to her room to text her friends about it.

Alec sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Alec, Isabelle, and Jace were sitting in the waiting room for American Idol with a bunch of other hopefuls. Alec rolled his eyes at each contestant who came through with a golden ticket screaming their head off. The ones who came out crying and cussing, he sort of felt sorry for. Well, the crying ones anyway. He turned to talk to Jace when he realized Jace's chair was empty. He turned to ask Izzy where he went, but her chair was empty too. "What the…?" He looked around the room and finally spotted them. Jace was flirting with a short red-headed girl while Isabelle was flirting with the red-head's friend. The friend looked torn between accepting Isabelle's advances and beating the shit out of Jace (or at least trying to) for flirting with the red-head. Alec shook his head and decided to look around at the 'competition'.

In one corner, there was a good looking dark-haired guy flirting with a bunch of girls (A/N aka, Jonathan Morgenstern). There was also a girl wearing a shirt that said _Whatever doesn't kill me - better start running _had her nose in a book few seats up and over from Alec (A/N Maia). Another girl, this one Asian, was surrounded by boys in another corner (Aline).

Suddenly someone sat in the seat Isabelle had previously been occupying. He turned to tell whoever it was to beat it and then he stopped short. The guy that had sat next to him was reading a magazine with iPod earplugs in his ears, had onyx hair styled in spikes, cat-like green eyes, was tall and thin with colorful clothes, and dusted with a layer of glitter. If all that wasn't enough to catch Alec's attention, the boy was _hot! _The comment he was about snap at him died in his throat as his jaw dropped and he stared.

The sparkly boy glanced up from his magazine and smirked. "See something you like?"

Alec's eyes drop, embarrassed. "S-sorry." he stuttered.

"Don't be." the guy said, shutting his magazine and pulling out his earplugs. "This is the third time I've read this magazine since I got here. I needed someone to talk to. I'm Magnus, by the way." Magnus said, holding out his hand.

Alec shook it. "Alec."

"So, Alec, you don't seem like the type to try out for this kind of thing. Let me guess - either a dare or a sibling or friend forced you to come."

"Yeah, my sister, Isabelle."

Magnus grinned triumphantly. "I knew it. What song are you going to sing?"

"I'm going to sing-"

"ALEC!" Isabelle yelled, suddenly appearing on the other side of Alec. "It's your turn!"


	2. Chapter 2

"And what's your name?"

Alec stood on the T and looked over the panel of judges. Randy Jackson had asked the question and was looking at him like any other contestant. Jennifer Lopez was to Randy's right. She was looking at him steadily, the corner of her mouth quirking up a bit. Steven Tyler was on her right, eyeing his clothing choice skeptically.

"My name is Alec Lightwood."

"And why are you here?" Jennifer asked.

"My sister made come." he said. He saw no reason to lie.

"What song will you be singing?" Steven asked. .

"World Behind My Wall by Tokio Hotel."

Steven nodded to signal for him to start.

Alec took a deep breath and started.

"_Woh oh woh oh_

_They're telling' me it's beautiful_

_I believe them but will I ever know _

_The world behind my wall?_

_Woh oh woh oh_

_The sun is will shine like never before_

_One day I'll be ready to go_

_See the world behind my wall-"_

Alec stopped as Randy held up a hand.

"That was beautiful." Jennifer said, starting the judging.

"Dude you can _saaaaaaaaaang!" _Steven said, belting out the last word on a high note.

"Lets vote." Randy said.

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Jennifer said immediately.

"A big fat OH YEAH!" Seven said loudly.

"Your going to Hollywood!" The three judges looked at him like he should be super excited and jumping up and down. He wasn't. Calmly got his golden ticket and left to wait for Izzy. The judges watched him, confused.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Hey there! What's your name?"

Once again, it was Randy asking the question.

"Isabelle Lightwood." Izzy answered cheerfully.

Steven grinned. "No relation to a Mr. Alec Lightwood we had a moment ago I assume?"

"Oh yeah, he's my brother."

"So are you the sister who made him come?" Steven asked.

Isabelle's smile faltered for a moment before returning with its previous vigor. What had she told him about lying? "Yes, the same."

"So what are _you _singing?" Jennifer asked.

"What the Hell by Avril Lavigne."

"_You say that I'm messin' with your head_

_All because I was makin' out with your friend_

_Love hurts whether its right or wrong_

_I can't stop cuz I'm havin' to much fun_

_Your on your knees beggin' please stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now -"_

This time it was Jennifer giving the signal to stop. "Well," she said, "Your diffidently his sister." She smiled. "Which is a good thing."

"Ready to vote, guys?" Randy said.

"I vote yes!" Steven said.

"Yes! You Lightwoods have a gift!" Jennifer said.

"Your going to Hollywood!"

Isabelle did the usual jumping up and down thing as she got her ticket.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"And your name?" Jennifer asked, eyeing the next auditioner happily.

He gave his best seductive smile. "Jace Herondale." **(Yes, like in Opposites Attract Jace lives with the Herondales.)**

"Well, You've got some big shoes to fill with the two that were just in here." Steven said.

"Yeah, Izzy and Alec are pretty good." Jace said, grinning. He took pleasure from the judges confused faces.

"Don't tell me, half brother? Step brother?" Jennifer asks.

Jace chuckles lightly. "Nope, just my best friends."

"So what are you singing?"

"I'm singing-"

**A/N And there we go! I'm leaving you guys with a cliff hanger! Because I need to think of something for Jace to sing… If anyone has any requests for Jace, Clary, Simon, Aline, Maia, or Jonathan to audition with, feel free to leave it in the reviews or PM me. But there is no guarantee I will use it because I may think of something or use someone else's. But feel free to leave a request anyway, I may use it later!**

**PS It amuses me to think of Jace singing an Adam Lambert song, doesn't it you? Not that that's what I'm going to do, but it's amusing. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm singing Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship.

She was so shy'Til I drove her wildI make them good girls go badI make them good girls go badYou were hanging in the cornerWith your five best friendsYou heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resistI make them good girls go badI make them good girls goGood girls go-"

Steven raised his hand as a signal to stop. "Well." Steven said. "I don't think you filled the shoes of the Lightwood siblings."

Jennifer gave him a funny look. "Are you _serious?_ He was great!"

Jace held back his grin. Jennifer _loved _him. Now he just had to convince 'The Dog' and he was home free to Hollywood.

"I think you have potential." Randy said. Jace mentally congratulated himself, knowing already he was in. "Should we take a vote?" he continued.

"I say 'no'." Steven stated.

"I say 'yes'." Jennifer said, a little more forceful than Steven did.

Everyone, including the camera crew, tuned to Randy, waiting for his decision. "…. Your going to Hollywood."

Jace faked surprise as he walked out, got his golden ticket, and met Isabelle and Alec.

Magnus finally made it to the audition room just two people after Jace. As he entered, he took joy from the judges surprised expressions.

"What's your name?" Jennifer asked him.

Magnus grinned. "Magnus Bane."

"Oh, I like that! That's a movie star name! So what song are you singing for us today."

"I'm going to sing Strut by the best contestant to ever perform on the American Idol stage: Adam Lambert." The judges nodded for him to begin.

"Wanna see you strut (strut, strut)C'mon walk for meStrut (strut, strut)How you wanna beEverybody's lookin' for some loveBut they don't knowHow to let it all hang outAnd that's why they're solo (solo, solo)Don't wanna be solo (solo, solo)Don't wanna be soloI'll be your mirrorDarling, let your hair downShow me what you're working with and let me see youStruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!" He hit a ridiculously high not on the last 'strut' that made the judges "open their mouths, open them wide".

"Well damn, boy! Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Steven exclaimed after a moment of shocked silence.

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. "The radio?"

"Lets vote on three." Steven said turning toward his fellow judges. "One, two, three-"

"YES!"

**A/N I don't know if I'm actually going to put Jonathan, Maia, and Aline's performances on here, but I'll most likely put Clary and Simon in. Tell me what you think. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I better hurry on this if I want to keep up with the show :)**** You guys might need to review and PM me to keep me on my toes and keep writing (this, Opposites, AND my malec Halloween story :))**

The judges watched as the next contestants, a short red-headed girl and a nerdy burnet boy, walked onto the stage.

"Hey guys! What are your names?" Jennifer said cheerfully.

"I'm Clary and this is my best friend Simon." Clary smiling. Simon waved when Clary introduced him.

"So are you guys singing a duet or…?" Randy asked, letting his question hang in the air.

"No, we both have separate songs prepared. We just came in together for moral support." Clary explained still smiling.

"Alright let's see whatcha got!" Randy said.

**(A/N Because of You by Kelly Clarkson)** "I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of youI never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid"

Simon watched as Clary sang and it basically broke his heart. He knew exactly why she picked this song. It projected her feelings about her father perfectly. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts about this that he missed the judges comments and didn't look up until Clary grabbed his arm with a big smile on her face. Obviously whatever the judges said was good.

"Simon! They want you sing!" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh right." he mumbled. He positioned himself on the stage and looked at the judges.

A/N Ha! Cliff-hanger! I wrote this all in, like, ten minutes because I wanted to get it up :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I know, I know, this is really short, I just wanted to get the auditions over with! Uh! I hate doing auditions. I'm not doing auditions for anyone else. Get ready for the real thing! I'm going to try to get a sixth chapter up here by tonight, but might not be able to. If it takes me awhile, please just bare with me.**

Simon stepped up to the plate (metaphorically speaking) and took a deep breath. _Alright, you can do this. You can do this. This is for Clary. Now open your gob and sing!_

"There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

It seems like every day  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say-"

Simon stopped as Steven raised his hand for him to stop. He stood, chewing his lip, in anxious anticipation.

"Well I like him." Steven said, glancing over at Randy and Jennifer.

Jennifer nodded. "I do too."

Randy rubbed his chin, eyes narrowing slightly, as he looked at Simon. "I-I heard a few pitch problems," he said, waving his hand. "but I like you too. I think you have a lot of potential."

Simon could barely hold back his grin. "So does that mean I'm going through?" he asked excitedly.

Randy glanced over at his fellow judges who both nodded. He looked back at Simon and smiled. "You're both going to Hollywood!"

Clary squealed and jumped up and down. Simon broke into a huge grin, almost falling backwards in surprise. "What did I tell you?" Clary said, giving him a big hug. "I _told _you they'd love you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hollywood week passed in a blur for Alec. He had been roomed in the hotel with Jace, which was not entirely pleasant, and can't remember half the performances he did or the questions he'd answers, but somehow he'd made it through. Now he, Jace, Isabelle, and the rest of the contestants were standing in the lobby of the Idol mansion listening to Ryan Seacrest telling them about the rules. Dudes room with dudes, chicks with chicks, no girls in the boys' rooms after 11 o'clock, vice versa, so on and so forth. When they finally left to pick their rooms Alec sighed and picked up his bags. Ryan left the building and everyone rushed off wanting to have first picks at the rooms. Alec waited until the lobby was cleared before following the guys to their wing. He checked each room down the hall, each one filled. In the first room had that Jonathan guy and some weird kid named Raphael, across the hall was Jace and some foreign guy named Meliorn (weird name…), the next one had two British kids named Will and Jem, the one across from that holding that Simon kid and that Sebastian guy. He was starting to think that every room was filled. He came to a stop in front of the room at the end of the hall. He took a breath and opened the door.

The room was completely trashed already. There was clothes and shoes and make-up all over the floor, looking as if whoever was in here had just dumped out their bags and kicked everything everywhere. He grimaced before glancing around the room for whoever was occupying the room. He saw an ass clad in tight jeans sticking up in front of a huge lime green suitcase and immediately felt his face warming up.

"Ah-ha! Here it is!" the guy cried, standing up holding what Alec recognized as a hair straightener. He turned around and stopped as he saw Alec standing in the doorway. His hair was sticking up in a familiar way and his eyes were the same green Alec remembered. "Hey. I remember you. I talked to you before the auditions. Alec, right?"

"Y-yeah. And you're Magnus, right?"

"Yep," Magnus said, grinning. "So you're my new roomie?"

"I guess so."

"Well come in then! Sorry about the mess. Trying to make it more homey." He said, winking at Alec as he made his way over to the other side of the room where the bathroom resides.

Alec blushed and stepped completely into the room. He sat his bags on one of the two beds in the room that Magnus hadn't taken over and started to unpack. He stuffed clothes into the dresser next to his bed, not bothering to hang anything up. When his bags were empty he tossed them in the floor and kicked them under the bed.

"Ugh!" Magnus groaned as he collapsed on the other bed. "Unpacking's a bitch." He looked over at Alec and raised an eyebrow in what Alec found to be a particularly sexy way. "You're already done?"

"Uh, yeah. I didn't bring too much. I figured they would have a supply of clothes for us to wear while performing. But Isabelle packed a whole separate bag for me for that that she won't let me near."

Magnus laughed and shook his head. "Wow. I had 3 suit cases just for performance clothes. I had like 5 bags for everyday and 3 with shoes. Plus 2 more for my make-up."

Alec's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously? And I thought Izzy was bad."

Magnus laughed again. "Ok," Magnus said as his expression sobered. "There are some things we have to get straight. For example: If you don't like Adam Lambert I'm going to have to kill you."

Alec grinned. "He's ok. But if you don't like Tokio Hotel _I'm _going to have to kill _you." _

"I don't think I've ever heard of them." Magnus said.

Alec's jaw dropped. "Are you _serious? _You've never heard of TH ever?"

Magnus shook his head and grinned. "Never ever."

"Well we're going to have to fix that." Alec reached under his bed and pulled out one of his bags. He unzipped it and produced an iPod touch and some speakers. He switched the iPod on and clicked around on it for a second before plugging it into the speakers and letting it play.

"_Automatic __[echo x3]__  
Automatic __[echo x3]_

You're automatic and your heart's like an engine,  
I die with every beat.  
You're automatic and your voice is electric,  
Why do I still believe?  
It's automatic, every word in your letter.  
A lie that makes me bleed.  
It's automatic when you say things get better.  
But they never...

There's no real love in you.  
There's no real love in you.  
There's no real love in you.  
Why do I keep lovin' you?

It's automatic counting cars on a crossroad.  
They come and go like you.  
It's automatic watching faces I don't know.  
Erase the face of you.  
It's automatic.  
Systematic.  
So traumatic.  
Yeah, automatic.

There's no real love in you.  
There's no real love in you.  
There's no real love in you.  
Why do I keep lovin' you?  
Automatic.  
Automatic.  
Automatic.  
Automatic.

Each step, you make.  
Each breath, you take.  
Your heart, your soul.  
Remote, controlled.  
This life is so sick.  
You're automatic to me.

There's no real love in you.

_[x6]__  
Why do I keep lovin' you?_

Automatic (there's no real).  
Automatic (love in you).  
Automatic (why do I).  
Automatic (keep lovin' you?).  
Automatic..."

Magnus nodded when the song ended. "They're pretty good," he said, grinning.

Alec smiled. "Yep. I'm everyone's saving grace. Bringing the awesomeness of Tokio Hotel wherever I go."

Magnus laughed again. "I like you," he said. "Ok, another thing you have to know: I'm bisexual, so if that makes uncomfortable then you're going to have to leave now. Or if you're homophobic. I don't tolerate that," he said seriously.

Alec shook his head. "No, that doesn't make me uncomfortable, and no, I'm not homophobic." _It would be a bit screwed up if I was, considering the fact that I'm gay, _Alec thought to himself.

"Ok, good." Magnus said. "Now we're going to have to get to know each other a little better if we're going to be roommates and the best way I can think of how is to play a round or two of 20 questions and swear to honesty."

**A/N Haha! Left you guys hanging, didn't I? Well here's that chapter that was supposed to be up Thursday night and now its 3 AM Saturday morning and I'm just now posting it. Is this enough malec to hold you for a bit Patricia Sage? I hope so :) When I actually get around to the actual performances I'm going to let you guys vote on who you want to stay and who you want to go like on the actual show. I'm saying 'actual' a lot, aren't I? Oh well. The judges *coughcoughmecoughcough* get one save through the 'season' like on the real show. Review :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't think I've done one of these yet so here it is. I don't own the Mortal Instruments nor the characters from the Mortal Instruments. Nor Will and Jem (who I just stuck in there because I needed more people) or the Infernal Devices. I also don't own American Idol, World Behind My Wall, Automatic, Tokio Hotel, What the Hell, Avril Lavigne, Good Girls Go Bad, Cobra Starship, Strut, Adam Lambert, Because of You, Kelly Clarkson, Shut Up, Simple Plan, any future songs, artists, movies, books, shows, quotes, etc. that I may incorporate into this harebrained, crazy, make-it-up-as-I-go-along story of mine. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ok, I'm starting to continue this story after my brief break to read CoFA and I would love to know what questions you want Magnus and Alec to ask each other. Tell me in a review or PM me and if it will fit, I'll stick it in!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Favorite color."

"Black."

"Black doesn't count as a color."

Ok, Blue. Um, what color are the walls of your bedroom?"

"Several different colors. Most screwed up thing you've ever done?"

"One time, on a trip to Arizona, Jace fell on a cactus and I spent the rest of the vacation picking spines out of his ass."

Magnus laughed from where he lay on his back on his bed. "How did he manage to fall on a _cactus_ on his _ass?"_

Alec shook his head, lying on his stomach on his own bed with his arms under his chin as a pillow. "I have no idea."

This made Magnus laughed harder. He clutched his sides and rolled around on his bed, almost falling off. "Wow," he said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Ok, it's like 3 in the morning, so one more question, then we can go to sleep. So, my question…" Magnus thought for a second for a perfect ending question. He tapped his chin with his index finger, then his eyes lit up with an idea. He turned over onto his stomach and looked at Alec. "Ok, here's my question: are you gay?"

Alec sat and stared at Magnus for a second in total surprise. He thought he had hid it well. How did he know?

"Or bi, either one," Magnus continued in Alec's silence.

Alec gathered up his courage, though he still couldn't look Magnus in the eye as he did it, and nodded.

"Which one?" Magnus said with his chin in his hands, looking like a teenage girl at a sleepover.

"The first one…" Alec mumbled.

"I knew it," Magnus said with a smug look. "My gaydar is still intact."

"How did you know?" Alec asked.

"I have extraterrestrial powers," Magnus said with a grin as he wiggled his fingers at Alec. "Now we need to get to sleep, I think we have to get up at the crack of dawn in the morning and I need at least a _little_ beauty sleep. Night, Alec." And with that he promptly flipped over and curled up comfortably with his blanket pulled up to his chin. Alec sighed and got up to turn the lights off before going back to bed and falling asleep himself. Guess who showed up in his dreams…


	9. Chapter 9

"C'mon, Alec."

Alec felt himself being lifted up by his shirt front. What the hell?

"Alec, wake up!"

Alec rubbed his eyes like a child before opening them to see the face of a smiling Magnus, already completely dressed, made up, and hair done to perfection. "Well aren't you just the cutest thing? Come on, we're going to be late. Get dressed." With that Magnus let go of Alec's shirt and walked out of the room, probably heading for the mansion kitchen to get some breakfast.

Alec pushed the covers off of him and slipped of his bed and heading to his – still unpacked – bags sitting by the dresser. He opened the top one and pulled out a pair of worn out jeans, a black shirt, and a pair of boxers. He lifted that bag and set it on the floor before opening the next one and pulled out toiletries, deodorant, a comb, shampoo, soap, etc., and went into the bathroom for a shower.

Magnus walked down the hall to the kitchen where some contestants were already eating. Will and Jem sat at the table eating cereal talking, Aline was sipping one of those weight-loss shakes, Maia was frying up bacon, and Isabelle was beating the toaster for, based on the stack of burnt toast, well, burning her toast. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand wielding the wooden spoon she was using.

"I don't think killing it will help, darling," he said.

Isabelle glared at him. "_Look _at what it _did!"_ she said, pointing at the pile of toast. There was almost a whole loaf there.

"Here, let me try," he said. He gently pushed her to the side and looked at the – slightly dented – toaster. He changed a few settings and stuck in two pieces of bread. A few moments two perfectly toasted pieces of toast popped out. He smiled smugly and sat the toast on a saucer and handed it to Isabelle. She glared at him playfully.

"I hate you," she said, now grinning, as she took the toast.

Magnus chuckled. "That's not what your brother said last night…" he said in a sing song voice as he grabbed some Lucky Charms out of the cabinets.

Isabelle's eyes widened. "What?"

"Joking, darling," Magnus said, laughing.

Alec walked into the kitchen after he showered and got dressed to see Magnus and Isabelle talking. They looked like they were really hitting it off. Plus, Isabelle was holding some non-burnt toast so obviously he helped her with breakfast. They were now sitting at the table, Will and Jem walking out, Maia putting her bacon on a plate and heading out of the kitchen, probably back to her room to eat in private, and Aline throwing away a can. Alec went over and sat next to Magnus, across from Isabelle.

"Iz, is that toast? That's _not_ burnt?"

"Yes, Alec! You know I'm not as bad a cook as you all think I am." She emphasized this by taking a big bite of her toast.

Magnus chuckled and started to say something, but stopped when Isabelle gave him a death glare.

"Hope you all are ready!" Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle (Maia had since left) turned and looked at the door to see Ryan Seacrest standing there. "It's time to head for the studio!"


	10. Author's Note

Ok, my chapters are coming, I promise! I just don't know when. When I finish them. I'm on my sister's internet again, but I should get internet no later than Tuesday which means – drum roll please – more frequent updates! Hold your applause, please. :) Ok, serious now, it warms my heart to see people who like my stories follow me on twitter, so if you have one, check out my profile and click on the link and follow me :D then you can send me ideas or a little "Get your ass going on –insert story here - !" That's all I have to say, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon :)


	11. Yet another author's note

Ok, shit, sorry, it's been almost a year since my last update and I'm extremely sorry, but I'm at a writer's block and don't know where to go from here. Message me if you have ideas or anything but until my insperation comes back, I'm sorry, but there won't be any updates. And if you read my other chapter stories I'm also sorry because I have to wait until my other computer is fixed because all my work is on there. Just hang in there and I might eventually get stuff up. Though you might have to go to my twitter ( twitter . com / malec4eva ) and give me a good kick in the pants :)


	12. LOOK! I GOT UP A NEW CHAPTER!

**Ok, yeah, I admit it. I only wrote this because the forums are down and I can't rp. I'm a bad person. But atleast you got a chapter out of it, right?**

**Ok, that wasn't the only reason. This semester I'm in a really boring class where I have tons of free time and what inspires me more than boredom? Nothing! So, yeah, here you go.**

A week later Alec stood in a dressing room, squirming as two men and three women fluttered around the room, replacing the make up he kept rubbing off, fixing his hair he kept playing with, straightening his clothes he kept tugging at. He would never admit it to Jace or Izzy, but he was nervous as hell. He was afraid he was going to get voted off, because he knew good and well there were much more capable singers in this competition, and have to go back home to New York, which meant leaving Jace and Izzy behind, not to mention his new friends, like that Clary girl Jace was so fond of, Will who was so much like Jace, Jem who he could always hear playing his violin down the hall, Maia who seemed so happy all the time and enjoyed a nice steak, and Simon who he didn't really like but tolerated.

And then there was Magnus Bane. His room mate.

Thinking about Magnus made him even more nervous and jumped about a mile when the door opened.

Alec turned in his seat, expecting to see Ryan based on his annoying habit of popping up where he's not wanted and since Alec didn't exactly like him this was one of those places where he wasn't wanted, but it wasn't Ryan's head peeking around the door, it was Magnus's.

"Magnus?"

"Hey." Magnus said, smiling as he stepped inside. "I figured you'd be nervous so I brought you a chocolate bar." Magnus produced the candy from mid air and handed it to Alec, and if he didn't didn't know any better Alec would have said Magnus looked a little shy as he did. But this was Magnus. Magnus didn't get shy.

"Wow, Magnus, thanks! This is great!" Alec said truthfully. Neither of his siblings had stopped by to make sure he was ok, but here was this guy who was almost a perfect stranger a week ago who already knew how he'd be feeling and what would make him feel better. Alec's heart swelled a little.

"It's nothing." Magnus siad, smiling that smile that made Alec melt as he slipped back out the door. "Just don't get it all over the stage."

Alec could hear the boy laughing all the way down the hall.


End file.
